


think i’m gonna die (try it anyways)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Role Reversal, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Elena’s ex-boyfriend huh?” Damon muses, finishing his scotch. “That could be interesting.”“What?” he asks, exasperated, and huh, maybe his compulsions aren’t quite up to snuff.“Death,” Damon answers, snapping his neck.





	think i’m gonna die (try it anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> two people mentioned care/vicki and plot twist I actually found an idea for them X)
> 
> title from answer to yourself by the soft pack

“He’s gone, I can’t believe he’s really gone,” Vicki says, taking a deep swig of whatever posh beer Tyler had in his mini fridge. Now that they aren’t fucking, fancy cocktails have turned to fancy beers, and it’s almost dumbfounding that she prefers the beer and talking. 

“Yeah shit, I thought…” Tyler trails off, lighting the piece. 

And weed. 

Being around Tyler after is bittersweet. She can’t help but think of Matty, but as long as they’re smoking it’s the good memories. Like the crazy grin on his face when she saved up for weeks for that stupid monster truck dinner, show, and driving evening. Or the time Mom surprised him on his birthday- sober and without Pete. Or the snow day- was it only last year?- when the three of them attempted a huge snowshoeing expedition, only got half a mile before calling it quits and returning to Ty’s home and fireplace. Or the time Matty made the football team, was so damn happy and proud. 

Her little golden boy brother. He wasn’t supposed to be the one that disappeared into the wind, that future was always lined up for herself. (In a few crueler fights, Matt mentioned how similar she is to their mother, as if she could ever do that to him.)

But he could. 

Vicki wipes away the tears and inhales deep. Happy thoughts. Like the epic food fight last year, her and Elena against Matt and Tyler and Jeremy. (And god, she can’t think of Elena without wanting to hate the heartbreaker. Matt would have never left if he’d still been dating _her_.)

.

“Dude, this car is _incredible_!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Can you make it run?” 

“You’ll let me- yes, absolutely.” 

Damon grins, tossing him the keys. “You make her work, you can take her for a spin around the block.” 

Matt’s eyes go comically wide, and he immediately gets to work. Damon hops up on a nearby crate, swirling his glass of warm blood. (There’s only so far he wants to push Steffie, and fresh blood on his baby is over that line. While he’s in a good mood anyways.) 

“So tell me, how into Elena were you?” 

Matt sighs, twisting a wrench around. “I always thought we’d get married one day y’know? High school sweethearts might not be common, but I really thought we’d beat the odds.” 

“And then? Did she catch you with another woman? A man?” Damon asks with a salacious grin. 

“Nah. Then her parents died, I dunno, nothing was the same.” 

“Ah. Buzzkill, c’mere, lets pop open another vein.” 

Fuck it.

.

It’s easy to hang out with Caroline, in a way that’s never been easy with other girls. Vicki knows it’s mostly her fault. Girls tend to fall into three categories: hot enough to hit on, boring enough to ignore, and taken. It’s always been easier to be friends with guys, regardless of if she’s banging them. It probably says something about her deep rooted mommy and daddy issues, but Vicki doesn’t give a fuck.

The point, is it’s nice to cuddle with Caroline. 

Weirdly nice. Like she doesn’t get the urge to run away, or sabotage it before anything more can happen. Nice. 

Nice enough that she finds excuses to hang out with Caroline late at night, both of them whispering until their eyelids are too heavy. The sheriff doesn’t mind her, probably because she knows they aren’t doing drugs and the sheriff isn’t thinking of sex. (Which is almost amusing given her husband left her for another man, of all people for her to assume they won’t go there.)

Still, when the kisses start, they start sleeping over at her house. Her mother’s back where ever Pete is this month, and they have the whole house to themselves. Which is great. (Less great is paying all the bills, but it’s worth it. Less great having to flirt with older men to get better tips, and now isn’t the time to think about that.)

.

“You wanted to talk man. What’s up?” Tyler asks. 

“I just need to-” Matt starts, rushing at him and going for his neck. 

Tyler instinctively throws a punch, “The fuck?!” 

“Get away from him!” Elena’s yelling, and when did she even get out here? Tyler must have slammed his head against the bus harder than he thought, none of this is making any sense. 

Matt rushes at Elena in an impossible blink, and then there’s a chunk of wood sticking out of his back and he crumples to the ground. 

Tyler staggers forward, unwilling to believe his eyes. 

“Oh fuck. No, this can’t- this can’t be happening. Matt- Matty?” 

“Hey, look in my eyes,” the way too old not-teacher guy he’s seen hanging around the school, says. “You won’t remember any of this.”

.

Helping the pretty drunk girl out of the Grill rather than being her, is exhilarating. Maybe it’s doing something Matt would obviously do if he were still here, or maybe it’s having all the attention on the other person for once. Whatever it is, it’s nice. 

She gets a bunch of water and coffee into Caroline before walking her home, isn’t gonna clean up puke on her night off. They just avoid her sheriff mother, and Care _so_ owes her big. 

She even tucks Caroline into bed, feeling like the best damn person. She grabs her wrist as she turns to go. 

“Stay. Please?” she asks, voice soft.

“Sure,” Vicki says, slipping off her shoes and offering a small smile. “You know me, I love a good sleepover.” 

Caroline yawns big, “Mhmm, morning we’ll do mani-pedis or something.” 

“You’re on Forbes.” 

.

“Elena’s ex-boyfriend huh?” Damon muses, finishing his scotch. “That could be interesting.” 

“…right. Can I go now?” 

Damon rolls his eyes, “You’re not a very good guest. Just one more thing.” 

“What?” he asks, exasperated, and huh, maybe his compulsions aren’t quite up to snuff. 

“Death,” Damon answers, snapping his neck. 

.

“The Mummy after school?” Caroline asks, and Vicki grins- Care enjoys scary movies, but is an absolute wimp, will certainly be in her arms the whole time. 

“It’s a date.” 

Caroline grins, pecking her lips and going to Chemistry. 

Tyler whistles, clapping her on the back. “What was that and can I watch?” 

Vicki smiles, saccharine sweet. “Sure, I’ll just need to pluck out your eyes after.” 

“Oof, you wound me,” Tyler hesitates, lecherous grin appearing. “Might take you up on that trade.” 

“Fuck off, we’re just-” 

“We people?” Tyler interrupts.

“You’re such a jackass,” Vicki says, but can’t keep a smile off her lips. They are, we people that is. A few weeks deep, and this new thing with Caroline feels good. 

“If you guys ever want a menage a-” 

“Finish that sentence, and I will rip your balls off.” 

Tyler mimes zipping his lips shut as the bell rings, and they head to English. 

.

“It’s hard,” Tyler says. “But I really think it’s for the best. Matt didn’t want to admit it, but uh, his mother and sister- they were dragging him down. He felt like, too responsible for them. I’m sure wherever he is, he’s doing better. I think he found his father.” 

Liz only barely avoids rubbing her temples. Either Matt, or the vampire, had clearly compelled all of their stories to eerily match. “Thanks for your time.” 

He nods, and she doesn’t bother with the traditional line about remembering anything else. Matt Donovan’s case is a simple runaway unless a body shows up, and honestly Liz doesn’t know which fate would be worse for the boy- victim or villain. 

She shuts the folder with a sigh, only two in the afternoon and she’s already craving a stiff drink.


End file.
